


About Love

by Lucipurr02



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Italy, M/M, Roma | Rome, SKAM Season 3, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, closet, homophobic parents
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 9





	1. born this way

**_Sabato 2 Marzo 2019, 22:57_ **

_I love my life I love this record and_   
_Mi amore vole fe, yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way_   
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_   
_I'm on the right track, baby_   
_I was born this way_

”Born This Way” di Lady Gaga echeggiava per la Gay Street di Roma, era uno dei pochi giorni dell’anno che non fosse uggioso o ventoso, per essere l’inizio di Marzo era abbastanza mite, e per tutta la strada c’era chi aveva incontrato il proprio hookup di Grindr, o chi si era incontrato per sbaglio, chi aveva inauguratamente incontrato il proprio ex e chi era già arrivato in terza base.

Seduti sul muretto c’erano Martino e Niccolò, avvinghiati che si scambiavano baci teneri, mentre Filippo era alzato a guardare in lontananza qualche “bono da paura” da poter portare a casa, esclamando “cazzo che bono! Me lo farei anche subito” puntando il dito verso un ragazzo di colore, alto e ben piazzato.

“Filì, cazzo” intervenne Martino.

”Che c’è?” Rispose infastidito il biondino. Il ragazzo che aveva puntato lo guardò e gli sorrise, ma Filippo accennò solo un sorriso, dopo partì un rutto che scosse per la seconda volta i due fidanzati “scusate rega”

Niccolò sorrise e si spostò un po’, per fare spazio a Filippo “siediti, stai ubriaco marcio zi’ “

Forse era vero; mentre Martino si mantenne a solo due cocktail, Filippo si diede alla pazza gioia, con cinque drink (quelli contati dai due suoi amici). E infine Niccolò, l’autista della serata, sobrio, mentre doveva fare da babysitter a un diciassettenne e a un uomo di ventiquattro.

Niccolò si girò verso il suo ragazzo portandolo in un bacio appassionato. Era una delle poche volte in cui poteva farlo, dato che si trovavano nel luogo in cui tutto era lecito per gli omosessuali, a detta di Filippo “si poteva essere porci quanto lo si voleva”

”Siete stomachevoli” sussurrò Fili, facendo finta di essere disgustato.

”E allora perché sei ancora qui?” Scherzò il _roscio._

”Perché VI VOGLIO BENE” urlò Filippo, lanciandosi sulle gambe dei due fidanzati a mo’ di gatto che fa le fusa “e siete i miei ricchioni preferiti. Insomma sono o non sono un bravo Cupido?”

La risata dei due venne interrotta dal ragazzo che aveva adocchiato Filo.

”Scusate rega, non è che c’avete d’accenne?” Chiese, con una sigaretta in mano.

Filippo era già in piedi a frugare fra le sue tasche, dando l’accendino al ragazzo.

Accese la sigarette e glielo ridiede indietro “grazie bellissimo” disse il ragazzo “piacere Dario”

”Filippo” disse il biondino stringendogli la mano “di dove sei, tesoro?”

”So’ de Roma Nord, ma babbo è de Firenze” disse in romanaccio, e offrendo una sigaretta al ragazzo più giovane. Lui accettò senza esitazione.

“Grazie, bel Dante” sorrise

”Te va ‘n drink? T’offro io”

Filippo si morse il labbro e guardò Martino e Niccolò pomiciare dietro di lui, allora si decise “perché no”

I due si incamminarono al minibar e presero da bere, parlarono un po’, finché non furono distratto dal telefono di Filippo, che era così ubriaco da non sentirlo.

”Ah bello, te sta a squilla’ r telefono”

Lui molto lentamente e con confusione prese il telefono in mano e lesse “zoccola💝”, era Eva.

”Eva, me dispiace amò, ma in questo momento sto a-“

”Dove sei?” Chiese Eva, e dal tono della voce era molto preoccupata.

”Sto con Marti e Nico alla gay street”

”Venite subito”

“Ah Eva, te pare il momento, hanno messo Madonna”

”Cazzo Fili, c’è tua sorella che se sta a sentì male” 

Preoccupato, Filippo salutò Dario in silenzio e si diresse verso i due fidanzati, che aveva lasciato soli sul muretto.

”C’ha fatto quella deficiente? L’avete fatta bere?”

”Venite vi prego”

”Non li trovo” sussurrò “so’ andati a scopare”

”Come?! Cazzo stai dicendo Fili”

”Amò te sto a di’ che non trovo Martino e Niccolò, o sono tornati a casa o so’ andati a scopare”

”Cazzo Fili”

”Con chi stai?”

”Sola con Ele, Silvia è tornata a casa e Sana è andata a cercare aiuto”

”Mo vedo che posso fa’, okay amò? Manda la posizione”

Filippo attaccò al telefono e si sedette al muretto, chiamando al telefono sia martino che niccolò, ma entrambi avevano il telefono spento, e subito dopo anche il suo telefono si spense. Aveva dimenticato di metterlo in carica dopo.

Stava quasi per lanciare il telefono dall’altra parte della strada per la rabbia, quando vide un volto familiare nella folla. Forse era così e poteva chiedergli un favore, oppure si sbagliava e si sarebbe beccato un pugno sul naso “Hey!” Urlò Filippo.

Si alzò e si incamminò tra le coppie che si stavano limonando “Hey! Cappuccetto blu!” lo toccò su una spalla e il ragazzo si scrollò.

”Ho diciassette anni” disse alzando le mani

Improvvisamente cambiò anche canzone, come in un film.

_Started in the strangest way_   
_Didn't see it coming_   
_Swept up in your hurricane_   
_Wouldn't give it up for nothing_

“Tranquillo non sono un pedofilo” lo rassicurò, quasi dimenticandosi perché lo aveva fermato.

”Che vuoi? Sto ubriaco e voglio tornare a casa”

”Tu non sei amico di Eva?”

”Sì, la conosci” lo guardò meglio e dopo capì chi era “tu sei il fratello de Eleonora giusto?”

”Sì, sì! Non è che me puoi fa’ un favore grande grande?”

Il giovane si tolse anche l’altro auricolare a alzò un sopracciglio.

”Ce sta mia sorella che è collassata. Eva m’ha chiamato ma m’è morto il telefono”

Capì subito, cercando nelle tasche e dando il telefono a Filippo, che non esitò a fare il numero e chiamare Eva “Amò, dove state?”

”Dove stai? È un’ora che ti chiamo? Perché chiami col telefono di Elia?”

”Col telefono de chi?”

”Niente. Tua sorella sta meglio, sono venuti Martino e Niccolò a prenderla”

”Come a prenderla? Me hanno lasciato solo come uno stronzo”

”Sta tornando Niccolò. Io sto qui con Martino ed Eleonora”

”Apposto. Lo aspetto”

Agganciò e ridiede il telefono al ragazzo.

”Grazie, ti devo un favore...” lo guardò con aria confusa.

”Elia”


	2. Blue Jeans, White Shirt

_**Mercoledì 20 Marzo 2019, 13:45** _

Dopo una lunga giornata di scuola le ragazze si erano riunite al Baretto, prendendo qualcosa da mangiare e parlando del più e del meno, in particolare di come i ragazzi abbiano trovato qualcuno, specialmente Edoardo, che era come stampato sulle labbra di Silvia, o Giovanni su quelle di Eva.

”Ve lo assicuro, dopo questo sabato Edoardo sarà totalmente mio. Sto andando alla sua festa e mi vedrà come la più figa di tutte” iniziò Silvia, super eccitata all’idea di essere stata invitata alla festa di Edoardo.

Sana, come al solito, la guardò con un’espressione sarcastica “ti prego”

”Vuoi dire che non gli piaccio? Perché sono sicura di piacergli? Altrimenti perché mi ha invitata”

”Vuoi che sia sincera?” Sana disse sorridendo.

“Fede” Silvia chiamò l’amica, che si mise a ridere a sua volta “Eva?”

Ma la rossa era troppo occupata a guardare al piano di sotto, dove Giovanni si era seduto con l’Argentina.

”A Eva hanno fatto l’ipnosi” aggiunse Filippo, prendendo un’altra sedia e aggiungendosi al gruppo “di chi si parla male?”

Silvia sorrise e lo guardò dritto negli occhi “stavamo parlando di Edoar-“

”Il tronco con i capelli di merda?”

Questo fece scoppiare dalle risate Fede “bella questa!” Esclamò, facendo batti cinque con il biondino.

”Parlando d’altro, a inizio mese ho rimorchiato un bel sudafricano e ieri...” disse chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un’espressione altezzosa.

”Avete fatto sesso” concluse la frase Sana, con un’espressione seria.

”No, mi ha dato buca perché si è reso conto che non gli piacciono i biondi tinti” disse, rotando gli occhi, facendo rimanere a bocca aperta le ragazze.

Proprio in quel momento arrivò Eleonora “Filippo? Che ci fai qui”

”Ho preso il tuo posto amò” scherzò, mostrando un sorriso a trentadue denti

Lei scosse la testa e si sedette, lasciando cadere li zaino e prendendo il telefono.

”Oh amò, guarda che sto a scherzà, pare che hai visto ‘n fantasma”

”È vero” continuò Eva “sembri preoccupata, che è successo?”

Eva sapeva benissimo che era successo. Eleonora si stava scrivendo con Edoardo e ci stava male a non dirlo a Silvia, però non si aspettava la reazione improvvisa di Filippo.

”Porcona dai qua” disse, alzandosi e prendendole il telefono dalle mani “Fa’ vede’ che scrivi, zozzona”

Quando il fratello lesse “Edoardo”, cambiò idea, restituendoglielo. Eleonora doveva ancora capire che era successo.

Silvia lo guardò incuriosita “che noiosa, stava scrivendo a mamma. Ah. Dille di farmi la parmigiana quando torna”

Eleonora sorrise, da un lato era incazzata perché le aveva preso il telefono, dall’altro rassicurata perché non aveva detto niente “va bene, ma non prendermi più il telefono. Sai che mi da fastidio”

“Chiedo venia” disse, alzando le mani.

Ma a un tratto tutta la sua attenzione passò dalle sue amiche per spostare lo sguardo sul giovane che arrivò insieme a Martino e Niccolò. Elia se non ricorda male il suo nome.

Era come se lo ricordava quella sera, solo che indossava dei jeans blu e una maglia bianca, sembrava quasi una canzone di Lana Del Rey.

Ancora prima del “buongiorno” Silvia intervenne con “ci siete alla festa di Edoardo?”

”C’è alcool? Come potrei mancare” disse Elia “ora scusate, ma Gio mi ha chiesto di raggiungerlo” dopo di che si congedò, lasciando un ultimo sguardo a Filippo, che gli sorrise maliziosamente.

”E tu vuoi dirmi che non è il tuo tipo? Andiamo, non è un bel ragazzo?” Chiesa Ele a Silvia, ma qualcuno fraintese.

”Sì” risposero insieme Silvia e Filippo. Senza rendersene conto anche Filippo aveva risposto, suscitando gli sguardi indiscreti degli altri.

”C-cioè, si, vi vedo bene” tentò di pararsi il culo, ma non tutti gli credetttero. Martino conosceva bene il suo guru, infatti ridacchiò un po’ prima di dire “ha ragione Fili. Edoardo è troppo coglione. Meglio una persona sensibile come Elia, no?” disse a Silvia, ma il suo sguardo era rivolto a Filippo, che sperava di essersela cavata con una scusa così.

Silvia fece un’espressione annoiata e disse “tralasciamo” dopo si girò verso il biondino “è vero che mi accompagni a scegliere un vestito per la festa?”

”Certo amò, ma quando? Ho da studiare per un esame”

”Ora, andiamo” si alzò prendendo la mano di Filippo.

”Ciao tesori, ci vediamo” disse Filippo alzandosi con la bionda e salutando tutti.

Quando passò per il tavolo di Giovanni non potè non guardare Elia. Solitamente guardava tutti ragazzi, ma quella volta il suo sguardo era fisso su Elia, ed era abbastanza sicuro che il ragazzo più giovane abbia ricambiato lo sguardo.


	3. Elia’s Thoughts

_**Sabato 23 Marzo 2019, 16:00** _

Eleonora aveva appena finito il suo lavoro alla Radio Osvaldo con Sana e Martino e stava tornando a casa a piedi, era ormai arrivata la primavera, la sua stagione preferita e le giornate diventavano più lunghe e calde. Era quasi piacevole, se non fosse per il fatto di arrivare a Roma Centro a piedi nel mezzo del pomeriggio con cinque materie da studiare per il lunedì successivo.

Sentiva i piedi farle male, ma sentì anche il clacson di un’auto proprio dietro di lei. Era quella di Edoardo “ehi, vuoi un passaggio?”

”Tu mi stavi spiando?”

”Tesoro mio, sì che sei ricca, ma non credevo Roma fosse tutta di tua proprietà”

”Sparisci”

”Ricordati che siamo usciti insieme, e sarebbe un vero peccato se Serena sapesse di questo”

”Si chiama Silvia”

”Serena, Silvia, come vuoi. Parliamo della stessa persona comunque”

”Tu mi stai ricattando”

”Forse. O forse ti sto solo offrendo un passaggio per casa”

”Se salgo mi lasci in pace?”

Lui si scrollò le spalle. Eleonora sapeva che aveva un carattere di merda, ma sapeva anche che non le avrebbe fatto del male, quindi accettò il passaggio.

Dopo essere stata in silenzio per due minuti nel traffico di Roma, Eleonora parlò “mi stavi seguendo”

”Certo, adoro vederti, scriverti, parlare con te. È lo stesso anche per te?”

”No”

”A ogni no che dici aggiungo due ore al

tempo che devi passare con me. Siamo a 198”

”Facciamo du’cento?”

”Sei divertente” sogghignò.

”Dopo questo passaggio tu devi smetterla di scrivermi. Mio fratello ci ha scoperti”

”E allora? È tuo fratello”

”Adora spettegolare” 

“Allora perché non inviti anche lui questa sera? Vorrei tanto conoscerlo”

”Non mi comprerai invitando mio fratello alla tua festa”

”Ripensaci è irripetibile. Potrai presentarmi a tuo fratello come tuo ragazzo. Come si chiama?”

”Si chiama Filippo, e NO. Non ci vengo alla tua festa”

”Fa’ come vuoi. Siamo a 200 pre comunque”

”Ti diverti proprio male” sospirò, guardò l’orologio dell’auto. Erano le 16 e 35, ha messo più a rifiutare Edoardo che a camminare. Preoccupante. Ma guardando fuori dal finestrino riconobbe casa sua “sono arrivata”

”Sicura? Abiti vicino al Flavio?” Disse, indicando il Colosseo.

“Sì. Grazie per il passaggio” rispose fredda, uscendo dalla macchina e imcamminandosi verso la porta di casa.

”Hey!” la chiamò Edoardo.

”Cosa?”

”Volevo solo guardarti un’altra volta”

”Fai vomitare” rispose, ma una volta chiusa la porta dietro di sé, si lasciò scappare un sorriso. Forse Edoardo non era tanto coglione.

* * *

Facendo le scale e aprendo la porta di casa sua trovò un pandemonio, sembrava fosse passato un uragano “FILIPPO” urlò la sorella, guardando lo scompiglio che ha lasciato sia in salotto che in camera sua.

”Qui al suo servizio, principessa”

Filippo era vestito con i pantaloni de pigiama, una maglietta bianca sporca di sugo e aveva una tinta sul violetto sui capelli.

”Si può sapere che hai fatto? Chi hai portato? Godzilla?”

”Mh, magari, sai che ho un kink per i bestioni, ma no. Mi sono fatto la tinta, e ho preso il prestito una tua maglietta”

”H-hai m-‘mia. Hai preso una mia maglietta per farti la tinta?”

”Certo, e che faccio? Sporco la mia?”

”Fottiti”

”Preferirei fottermi-“ ma si fermò, o per decenza o perché non lo voleva ammettere.

”Ascolta, Edoardo ti ha invitato alla festa, io non ci sarò ma-“

Filippo non lasciò passare un’altra parola, solo a pensare di essere alla stessa festa di Elia, prese il telefono e chiamò Eva “Eva, amò, preparati perché tra venti minuti son da te... sisi, ciao amò”

Eleonora guarda il fratello confuso mentre apre il frigo e prende la mezza bottiglia di gin che aveva lasciato “tu non vieni?”

”No, io...”

”Non fa’ la figa di legno per una volta e vieni! Ci divertiamo giuro”

”Stai bevendo alle cinque del pomeriggio?”

”Non sviare argomento. Perché non vieni?”

”Non voglio venire, basta”

**20:30**

Eva era appena uscita dalla doccia, e si stava preparando. Era rimasta sola in casa con Filippo, che aspettava si preparasse mentre leggeva un libro che le aveva scroccato, “Orgoglio e Pregiudizio” con esattezza.

Entrò in camera da letto con il vestito che voleva indossare, scollatura fino quasi al seno e stacco a metà coscia, tutto in paillettes dorate “sei favolosa, amò, e che cosce” disse inginocchiandosi vicino a lei davanti allo specchio “magari avessi anche io un culone come il tuo”

”Magari lo avessi” disse, guardandosi di profilo “non è che sono troppo troia?” chiese sorridendo.

“Certo, sei una puttana dalla testa” disse toccandole la testa “alle cosce. Tu non ci esci senza tacchi”

”Non so, ho intenzione di ubriacarmi”

”Anche io. Ci chiudiamo in camera con Federico e scopiamo in tre, ma se ci guadiamo negli occhi diciamo di essere ubriachi e di non ricordarci, okay?” scherzò, l’ex biondo.

”Oh certo, il gusto preferito di Federico è fragola”

”Tu sei rossa, io sono rosa, non è un segno del destino che dobbiamo scopare insieme?”

”Alcune volte mi chiedo se sei più arrapato te o Federico”

”Mh, credo di sapere la risposta” Filippo disse, frugando nel comodino di Eva per trovare cinque preservativi “alla fragola. Ci va pesante lo stallone, vedo”

Eva scoppiò a ridere e disse “okay, forse lui, ma lasciali dove stanno, mi servono”

Filippo scrollò le spalle e ne prese uno “non si sa mai, non voglio avere la clamidia a ventiquattro anni”

**22:15**

Gli invitati erano tutti arrivati, Silvia si era vestita di proposito “da troia” perché voleva fare competizione alle altre, mentre Eva decise di cambiarsi all’ultimo (contro la decisione di Filippo) perché iniziava a fare freddino. Il ragazzo con i capelli rosa decise di mettere solo una camicia azzurra con il pattern di uno tsunami sopra, sbottonandola ai primi due bottoni e lasciandola larga con un paio di chinos neri.

Entrarono in casa di Edoardo cercando i ragazzi, o meglio, Giovanni ed Elia, che erano con Martino e Luchino (Niccolò era ancora per strada) a bere nel salotto, nel quale si transitava con difficoltà a causa dell’alta mole di invitati.

Dopo essersi salutati, si sedettero a parlare, aspettando che arrivassero anche altri invitati, tra i quali proprio Niccolò, che arrivò dopo una quarantina di minuti a causa del traffico.

* * *

In tutto ciò Elia era silenzioso. Aveva visto Filippo e non se lo aspettava, aveva già preso di mira una ragazza, ma dopo aver visto il ragazzo dai capelli rosa, riconsiderò i suoi piani.   
  


Se lo sentiva dentro dalla prima volta che lo vide alla tombolata a casa di Marti, all’inizio lo trovò solo un bel ragazzo, ma dopo averlo aggiunto su Instagram e dopo che Silvia gli aveva riferito del suo “commento” qualcosa cambiò in lui. Forse per lui è stata solo l’influenza di Martino e di Niccolò, ma sapeva che gay non si diventava da un giorno all’altro, ma si nasceva.   
  


La sua per Filippo era quindi diventata una cotta repressa, repressa anche dal fatto che suo padre era omofobo come pochi e non avrebbe mai accettato che il suo unico figlio fosse bisessuale, o per di più gay!

L’unico con cui si confidò era Martina, in primo luogo perché lo conosceva da una vita, poi la faccenda di Nicotino, e anche perché Luchino non lo avrebbe preso seriamente e Giovanni avrebbe detto “è solo perché hai visto Niccolò e Martino, è normale sentirsi soli”.

Si ripetè più volte “sono etero”, finché non fece l’unica cosa che un ragazzo della sua età avrebbe fatto. Berci sopra per dimenticare.

* * *

Si alzò e andò in cortile per dimenticare il tutto, prendendo una bottiglia di vodka alla pesca dal minibar e riempiendosi un bicchiere fino all’orlo, ma solo dopo due sorsi qualcuno gli toccò la spalla.

Era Filippo.

”È libero?” Chiese garbatamente, e il giovane annuì. Aveva già il suo cocktail in mano, era evidente che si era avvicinato solo per parlare “non sei un po’ troppo giovane per bere?”

”Ho quasi diciassette anni” esclamò, fingendo di essere irritato dalla sua impertinenza, in realtà l’adorava, per quelle poche volte che ne ha avuto dimostrazione “non sei un po’ troppo vecchio per girare intorno ai ragazzini?”

”Touchè” sorrise, prendendo un sorso dal cocktail “ma hai detto di averne quasi diciassette, parole tue”

Sogghignò un attimo e poi disse “belli i capelli, io li avrei voluti platino”

Cazzo, la vodka si faceva sentire anche a mezzo bicchiere “grazie, li ho fatti questo pomeriggio”

Dopo un momento di silenzio imbarazzante, i due furono interrotti da Eva, ubriaca marcia alle 11 di sera.

”Che cerchi, amò”

”Shottino” disse, singhiozzando

”Shottino”

Filippo prese due bicchierini dal minibar e li riempì fino all’orlo “come riempi bene” commentò Elia, non curante di Eva perché era troppo ubriaca per capire.

Tutti in un sorso, Eva era pronta per il secondo, ma Filippo decise di astenersi poiché doveva guidare, quindi la ragazza prese direttamente tutta la bottiglia di rum, sotto gli occhi sgranati di Elia e Filippo.

”Cazzo, Eva, cerca di non morire” commentò Elia, preoccupato per la ragazza. Sapeva benissimo che aveva visto Giovanni con Sofia.

Proprio in quel un ragazzo arrivò da dietro, toccandole il culo “ehi bella”

”heeeeeey” disse, quasi esilarata.

”Sei proprio bona, fattelo dire” disse, mettendole un dito sotto al mento e posizionandosi prepotentemente davanti a Filippo.

”Sono più bella di lei?” chiese, indicando l’Argentina.

”Sei rossa, non c’è paragone”

Elia e Filippo capirono che la situazione stava degenerando, chiamando Martino che stava con Niccolò dall’altra parte del cortile.

”Okay, divertente il tuo nuovo tipo, ma dobbiamo andare amore” disse Filippo, guardando un’ultima volta Elia, che era in piedi accanto a lui.

”La ragazza fa quello che vuole. Torna dal tuo amichetto. E tu che guardi, rotto in culo?” Si riferiva a Elia, che stava assistendo alla scena.

“Come lo hai chiamato?”

”Rotto in culo. Che c’è, lo sei anche tu?”

Guardò Elia per un attimo, era impietrosito, ma nonostante ciò cercò di portare via Eva da qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita.

Ma al suo secondo tentativo ricevette un pugno sullo zigomo sinistro. Con l’anello. Lo fece quasi cadere. Ricambiò con un calcio nelle palle, ma in quel momento arrivarono Martino e Giovanni che cacciarono via il tipo molesto, mandandolo fuori a pedate dalla casa di Edoardo.


	4. Elia’s Thoughts (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filippo, per proteggere Elia ed Eva, ha rivenuto un pugno violento in faccia. Ciò che ne segue è Eva svenuta nella macchina di Filippo, con i due ragazzi nei sedili anteriori.

Domenica _ **24 Marzo, 1:35**_

Eva era a pezzi. Letteralmente. Dopo la rissa ha vomitato chiusa in bagno per tutta l’ora successiva, aveva chiaramente esagerato. Con l’aiuto di Giovanni, Filippo riuscì a caricarla nel sedile posteriore, chiudendola e lasciandola dormire con la coperta del cane poggiata su di lei.

Anche Edoardo intervenne, presentandosi a Filippo e scusandosi per il disagio.

Elia fu così distratto da tutto ciò che perse la cognizione de tempo, realizzando dopo un bel po’ che ormai era domenica, sforando di più di due ore il suo coprifuoco, se ne rese conto teoppo tardi. Ormai Giovanni era tornato a casa con Luchino, Martino dormiva da Niccolò fuori Roma e Silvia era tornata a casa com Fede e Sana.

Era fottuto, o meglio, non de tutto, poteva sempre chiedere a Filippo. Lui era rimasto per accertarsi che stesse bene, e che non avesse bevuto troppo, come avrebbe fatto un padre.

Lo trovò fuori a fumare una sigaretta, poggiato alla sua auto, mentre si poteva sentire Eva russare pesantemente.

”Filippo” il giovane chiamò “ti posso fare una domanda?”

”Certo” disse, offrendogli una sigaretta.

”Non dai alcool ai minorenni ma le sigarette sì?” Però ne prese una.

”Era questa la domanda?” chiese, facendo finta di essere irritato, accendendogli la sigaretta.

”No. Io... Ho bisogno di un passaggio a casa. Vedi, Gio se n’è and-“

”Okay entra” disse sorridendo, aprendogli la portiera.

I due si accomodarono e Filippo mise in moto la macchina “i tuoi sono d’accordo col fatto che torni a quest’ora?”

”In realtà no, ma troverò una scusa”

”Se vuoi puoi dormire da me”

Elia sentì il battito accelerarsi, non sapeva cosa rispondere. Certo, avrebbe voluto passare una notte, e non solo, col bel fratello di Eleonora, ma sia per imbarazzo e sia per “sono etero”, non era convinto.

”Serio’”

”Se non crea problemi ai tuoi. Hai sedici anni, io non me ne prendo responsabilità” disse scherzando.

”Per i miei non ci sono problemi. Sono divorziati e non si parlano da anni, posso dire a papà che sto da ma’ “

”Se questo non crea disagio alla tua famiglia per me va più che bene. Puoi dormire in camera di Eleonora”

”E lei?”

”A terra, sul divano, sul tavolo, un posto lo trova”

Elia si girò un attimo e pensò che c’era anche Eva con loro “e lei dove dorme?”

”Facciamo così. Tu dormi nel mio letto, Ele ed Eva dormono insieme e io sul divano”

”Davvero, non ti voglio scomodare”

”Non c’è problema” sussurrò Filippo, per dare un bacio alla fronte di Elia, come se fosse davvero suo padre. Forse era la differenza di età a fare questo.

Dopo di che si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, ma secondi intensi, che lasciarono il più giovane rosso in faccia “Se vuoi mettere musica puoi connettere il telefono allo stereo”

Elia non se lo fece ripetere, collegò il telefono e mise una canzone che li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto. Era una canzone particolare, che portò in mente a entrambi il momento in cui si sono incontrati.

_Think about the time it took for our paths to cross_   
_Read me like an open book_   
_I was found and lost_   
_Now I'm all caught up in the highs and the lows_   
_It's a shock to my system_   
_I know that our love was fate, so I stay_

_My head gets messy when I try to hide_   
_The things I love about you in my mind_

_I don't really know a lot about love_   
_A lot about love, a lot about love_   
_But you're in my head, you're in my blood_   
_And it feels so good, it hurts so much_

“La conosco questa canzone” mormorò “non ricordo dove l’ho ascoltata” disse fra sé e sé.

* * *

Una volta arrivati a casa Sava, Filippo fece accomodare il suo nuovo amico in casa, mentre trasportava Eva ubriaca in camera di Eleonora, rimanendo sorpreso quando nel letto non c’era nessuno, fuorché i cuscini.

Eleonora non era a casa.

* * *

**2:37**

Eleonora era a casa di Edoardo, rimanendo sorpresa una volta che appena arrivata tutti se ne andarono, compresa Silvia, ragione per la quale era andata: Edoardo aveva detto qualcosa a Silvia che l’aveva fatta rimanere di merda, però una volta lì non trovò nessuno: né Eva, né Silvia, né Filippo. Nessuno. Solo Edoardo, che sembrava abbastanza frustrato.

”Che è successo”

”Aggressioni, risse, musica alta, vicini scassa coglioni e la festa è finita”

”In che senso aggressioni?”

”Tuo fratello ha fatto a botte”

Eleonora rimase senza parole “come mio fratello? Filippo? Con chi?”

”Se ti posso rallegrare posso dirti che aveva ragione tuo fratello. Ha chiamato “rotto in culo” sia lui che un suo amico solo perché cercava di difendere Eva”

”Come Eva?”

”Non so, non c’ero”

I due parlarono, parlarono e parlarono. Non credeva che ci volesse così poco per parlare seriamente con Edoardo, e forse non lo vedeva più come il clown che si deve paccare anche le sedie.

Eleonora non aveva più ritorno, telefono e giacca, quindi Edoardo la invitò a rimanere per la notte, lei preferì chiedergli in prestito il telefono per chiamare Filippo.

Ci mise un po’ a rispondere “Ele amò si può sapere dobve cazzo stai?”

”Sto da Edoardo, ti volevo solo avvisare”

”E che cazzo ci fai? Vuoi che passo a prenderti?”

”No tranquillo”

Edoardo le prese di mano il telefono “ciao Filippo? Sono Edordo, attualmente sto con tua sorella”

”Ah” si lasciò sfuggire “che porcona” pensò dentro di sé.

”Sì, e ascolta. Per sdebitarmi di quello che è successo questa sera, mi farebbe piacere se facessimo colazioni insieme do’ mattina, io, te, tua sorella e il tuo amico”

”Mi puoi passare Eleonora?” chiese pacatamente.

Lui non esitò a ridare il telefono alla ragazza “Ah, Ele, che stracazzo te salta in mente?”

”Tranquillo, ciao” e subito dopo agganciò.

”Che ha detto?” Chiese edoardo, curioso.

”Che ci deve pensare”


	5. Morning Talk

_**Domenica 24 Marzo, 9:40**_

Elia si era svegliato per primo, era a letto, completamente vestito con Filippo (a cui mancava la camicia) e non ricordava molto della serata precedente, iniziò ad avere piccoli flashbacks quando vide la guancia di Filippo, aveva una lunga e grossa striscia rossa. Lo avevano picchiato perché aveva cercato di difenderlo. La toccò con due dita, accarezzandogli le guance ruvide dalla barba che stava appena ricrescendo.

Se solo i Contrabbandieri lo avessero visto, sempre duro e riservato, sciogliersi al tocco di un uomo sette anni più vecchio che molto probabilmente non prova lo stesso per lui. Ma a lui andava bene così. Si sarebbe accontentato di una semplice amicizia con Filippo, era quello che desiderava alla fin fine, stargli vicino, anche solo come amico.

Il suo fu un colpo di fulmine bello pesante, quattro mesi prima non avrebbe mai immaginato di perdere la testa per un ragazzo, proprio quando era riuscito a rimorchiare una ragazza, si presenta nella sua vita a scompigliargli i piani, e ogni giorno che passava lo vedeva sempre più spesso; non erano pochi i giorni che convinceva i suoi amici ad andare al Baretto perché sapeva che Filippo era lì con Eva e le altre, anche se questo, in un certo senso, feriva Gio.

Mentre Elia gli carezzava la guancia ferita, una smorfia di dolore gli apparve in faccia, muovendo le mani nel sonno per raggiungere le guance dell’altro ragazzo, muovendo il pollice su e giù, sfiorandogli le labbra.

Proprio in quel momento gli venne in mente ciò che gli aveva detto Silvia “ma è bono, me lo scoperei anche subito... C’ha du’ labbra, come fai a dirgli di no”

E quindi era forse per questo che Filippo gli stava attorno, perché voleva scoparlo, perché gli faceva sesso, ma allo stesso tempo pensò che ha più volte cacciato il discorso dell’età.

Tutti quei ragionamenti iniziarono e stringergli il cranio e provocargli mal di testa, quindi si alzò dal letto, lasciando il ragazzo senza maglia solo nel suo letto a due piazze.

Attraversò la casa e si rese conto che i Sava se la passavano bene economicamente, televisioni enormi, impianti stereo più alti di lui e un balcone grande come il salotto di casa sua. Tutto ciò solo per lui e sua sorela.

Si diresse in cucina e preparò due caffè, finché non vide arrivare anche Eva, barcollante e con i capelli arruffati “buongiorno... ma che ci fai qui”

”Ho dormito qui. Era troppo tardi per tornare a casa”

”Che hai sul braccio?” Chiese Eva

E solo allora si rese conto che il bastardo la notte precedente colpì anche lui, lasciandogli un gran bel livido sul braccio destro “cazzo, non lo sapevo”

”Che è successo ieri sera?”

”Hanno picchiato Filippo”

”Come hanno picchiato Filippo?! Perché!?”

”Per difenderti... beh, difenderci” lei lo guardò stranito “come difenderCI?”

”Abbiamo cercato di allontanare uno che cercava di scopare con te, mi ha insultato e Filippo ha sbroccato”

”Che gli ha fatto?”

”Gli ha sfregiato uno zigomo, zi’ “

”Ora dov’è?”

”Sta dormendo in camera sua. Meglio lasciarlo dormire. Caffè? Lo stavo preparando per lui, se vuoi te lo posso fare”

“No, grazie... Ti piace Filippo, vero?”

”Co-cosa? Cioè, sì è una brava persona ma...”

”Elia, non sono Gio, e neanche Luca, io queste cose le capisco. Vi ho visti dalla camera di Eleonora questa mattina, e ieri sera mi ricordo che ti ha dato un bacio in fronte in macchina”

”Non eri morta con la coperta de cane sopra?”

”Non del tutto. Ma, se ti può rassicurare io non dirò niente, come per Martino. Muta e cieca”

”S-sì, mi piace, mi piace tanto. Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?”

”Da quando Filippo esce con noi, fai di tutto per passare con Gio e Luca”

”Può anche essere perché Gio vuole vederti”

Lei sorrise “non mi degna di uno sguardo. Tu invece squadri e inquadri Filippo ogni volta che passi. E poi come lo guardi, come gli parli”

Elia rimase in silenzio. La rossa aveva ragione, e soprattutto era un’abile conoscitrice dei sentimenti di un uomo, per sua sorpresa.

”Perché non glielo dici?”

”Perché lo conosco da poco, e non voglio rovinare niente”

”E se ci parlo io? Vedo di capire cosa prova. Con me si confida sempre”

”Lo faresti davvero?”

”Carto!” Disse abbracciando Elia “però c’è una cosa che devi sapere”

”Cosa?” chiese preoccupato.

”Ti vogliono accoppiare con Silvia”

Lui si fece scappare una risata

“Che ridi?” Chiese Eva ridendo

”No, niente, niente” continuò a ridere.

”Vuoi dire che Silvia è brutta”

”No, no, è una bella ragazza ma. Beh, sai, chi m’interessa sta dormendo”


	6. Ultraviolence

**Giovedì** _**2** _ _**Aprile 2019, 19:20** _

Le ragazze erano uscite per mettere in atto il piano Selia, ovvero riuscire a far paccare Silvia con Elia, nonostante Eva avessere cercato di dissuaderli, e Martino avesse proposto Luchino, il quale aveva una cotta storica per Silvia, le altre erano rimaste della propria idea.

Eva era l’unica a sapere che non sarebbe andato a buon fine, ma non perché Silvia non lo trovasse minimamente attraente o perché la ragazza ha il pensiero fisso su Edoardo, ma perché i gusti dei due sono gli stessi, e per gusti d’intende gusti sessuali.

Incredibile come nessuno dei ragazzi se ne fosse accorto prima, ma Elia non era interessato proprio a nessuna ragazza, i suoi interessi erano altri e ormai se n’era fatto una ragione. Adorava passare il suo tempo libero con Filippo, il quale ha avuto anche un’influenza positiva sul ragazzo più giovane, come se fosse veramente una figura paterna per Elia, la figura paterna che ha sempre disprezzato perché molto legato alla tradizione, che non gli ha permesso di essere se stesso, ma pian piano il guscio si stava rompendo.

i Contrabbandieri sentivano Elia parlare di ragazze sempre meno, qualche volta per scherzo a casa di Gio, gli hanno chiesto se fosse interessato a paccarsi l’Argentina o Niccolò, sotto gli occhi predatori di Martino, che riuscì a capire il fondo di scherzo, ma riuscì a capire anche il fondo do verità in tutto ciò. Ma non lo credeva gay, lo credeva solo confuso da tutta la situazione passata nell’ultimo anno, o meglio, gli ultimi anni:

Se anche da bambino, Elia non passava molto tempo col padre, dopo il divorzio la situazione peggiorò drasticamente; non voleva più vedere il padre, forse perché si era rifatto una famiglia lasciando lui e sua sorella indietro, o forse perché ragionava come un cavernicolo, cazzo se ODIAVA questa parte di suo padre.

La madre, invece, fu molto presente per lui, riuscendo a risollevarlo anche durante il periodo del divorzio, indirizzandolo su una strada positiva. Lei fu la prima a sospettare dell’omosessualità del figlio, una volta, non molto tempo prima, scoprì Grindr sul telefono di Elia, ma non ai fece domande, rispettò la sua privacy e non andò a fondo.

Tornando alla serata, le ragazze erano sedute a un tavolino, lasciando Silvia sola al minibar, con uno sgabello davanti a lei, in caso Elia avesse voluto sedersi con la bionda per passare la serata insieme.

Filippo arrivò prima di tutti, ordinando da bere e sedendosi tra Sana ed Eva “perché è sola come un cane?”

”La vogliono accoppiare con Elia”

Filippo sentì una strana sensazione strana, un brivido lungo la sua schiena e un calore strano nel suo stomaco. Eva capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

”Serie? Perché ‘sta cosa?” il suo tono cambiò drasticamente.

”Per distrarla, pensa a edoardo da un anno” aggiunse Sana.

Filippo rimase in silenzio e alzò un sopracciglio “bah, a me pare ‘na cagata”

”Stai a vedere” disse Federica, dandogli una pacca sul braccio.

Anche i ragazzi arrivarono, prima Nico e Marti, che si sedettero accanto a Filippo, che aspettava teso l’arrivo di Elia.

Elia... L’unico che riusciva a far ritornare ragazzino Filippo, riusciva a farlo diventare timido come se avesse quindici anni di nuovo. E aveva solo sedici anni.

Perso nei suoi pensieri non vide arrivare Elia, che si fermò davanti al tavolino e per evitare di vederlo provarci con Silvia si alzò “vado a pisciare ciao” disse schietto, dirigendosi all’interno del locale.

”Posso?” Elia chiese alla biondina, con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Lei annuì e lui, inaspettatamente le prese il drink “ne ho già bevuti due, ma grazie lo stesso” dal tavolo, portando dov’erano seduti gli altri, tranne per Filippo.

Gli occhi avidi di Elia cercarono Filippo fra tutti, inutilmente. Eppure era abbastanza sicuro di averlo visto.

Martino e Niccolò gli fecero il segni dell’okay mentre aspettavano il piano B. Luchino. Infatti fu strano per Filippo, una volta tornato dal bagno, vedere Luca con Silvia (che sembrava abbastanza a disagio dai discorsi del ragazzo), ed Elia seduto al tavolo con gli altri, a ridere con Gio. Ad un tratto il ragazzo si girò, come se lo avesse sentito arrivare, rimanendo sollevato “ehi, buonasera” disse il più giovane, sorpreso di vederlo.

”Buonasera anche a te. Come va con la fiamma?” chiese sarcasticamente, sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo.

Elia alzò un sopracciglio, era una scenata di gelosia o cosa? “fiamma? Ah, Silvia”

”Pensavo te la volessero far trombare”

Elia rise, già in preda ai primi morsi dell’alcool. Forse il cocktail di Silvia era un po’ forte “no, cioè sì, però no”

Filippo alzò un sopracciglio, si alzò un attimo e prese il cocktail dalle mani di Elia “non dovrebbero far bere i ragazzini”

Elia si lasciò sfuggire una risata e si alzò, dirigendosi verso il posto di Filippo, mettendo un ginocchio sulla sua gamba e una mano sulla spalla, in modo da poter raggiungere il drink con l’altra. Questa scena piaceva così tanto a Filippo che per sbaglio gli mise una mano sulla schiena.

Per loro fortuna erano seduti dietro il resto del gruppo, che era girato a guardare Silvia e Luchino; o meglio, Luca provarci con Silvia e parlare della sua vespa rossa, mentre la ragazza sembrava voler essere altrove, tra uno sguardo al cielo e l’altro.

Nel frattempo, Elia era completamente su Filippo “madonna mia, puzzi di alcol in una maniera assurda, zi’. Me fai sboccà”

”Te faccio sboccà? Silvia me ha detto il contrario qualche mese fa” gli sussurrò all’orecchio 

”Che t’ha detto quella deficiente?” Mormorò, forse sapeva a cosa si riferiva.

Lui me approfittò, prendendogli il cocktail dalle mani “grazie!” Sorrise, alzandosi dal suo ‘sedile’ e rimanendo in piedi “me sto a rompe’ le palle”

”E che vuo’ fa’?” Gio chiese, girandosi verso i due ragazzi.

“Famo un po’ de skate?”

”Dovrei andare a casa a prenderlo, Elì” 

“E ‘NNAMO” urlò Elia, dirigendosi verso il parcheggio.

Eva si girò verso Filippo “tu vai?” gli chiese alzandosi e prendendo la borsetta

”Non so” rispose freddo, alzandosi a sua volta “tu Ele?”

”Non credo, ho da fare”

”E cosa?”

”Poi ti spiego” disse, incamminandosi verso i parcheggi “torno sola”

“Certo che è popo strana” disse tra sé e sé, quando ad un certo punto sentì due mani toccargli i fianchi. Girandosi vide il ragazzino ubriaco che gli era salito sopra cinque minuti prima. Tutti si erano dileguati, tranne per Silvia e Luchino che erano rimasti a parlare.

”Ehi” disse Elia “non è che mi puoi dare uno strappo a casa a prendere lo skate?”

“A me sembra che ne stai approfittando un po’, ragazzi’ “

”È-è che Martino e Ni-“

”Sto a scherzà, scemo. Vieni” disse, dirigendosi verso la macchina.

Elia seguì in silenzio, ma non notò che nei parcheggi c’era un audi in particolare parcheggiata, era quella di Edoardo, e Filippo se n’era accorto.

Aprì lo spirtello a Elia e lo face aspettare un attimo, camminando verso la macchina di Edoardo e bussando sul finestrino. Questo colse impreparati i due, che si stavano baciando appassionatamente.   
  
Edoardo abbassò il finestrino e Filippo disse “ehi, capelli de’ merda, alle 11 a casa” e subito dopo tornò da Elia, lasciando i due perplessi e preoccupati. Filippo non era mai stato il tipo da mantenere un segreto.

* * *

I ragazzi erano arrivati allo spazio, iniziando a sbandare un po’ mentre correvano da una parte all’altra della piscina vuota, mentre Eva e Filippo erano seduti sulle gradinate, a guardare mentre gli altri cadevano e si rialzavano ridendo “Eleonora sta con Edoardo, vero?”

Filippo annuì.

”Dovrà dirlo un giorno a Silvia”

”Ma a Silvia non interessava Elia?”

”No, che dici?” chiese ridendo “t’interessa?”

”Eh... no, chiedevo”

”Sicuro? Guarda che mi ricordo cos’hai detto sul suo instagram”

”Rinfrescami la memoria, amò, de ragazzino ho dato ‘na botta alla capoccia”

” _È proprio bono, me lo scoperei anche subito... E guarda che labbra,_ abbastanza?”

”Sei proprio una vipera”

”Ehi’” rise, dandogli un colpetto al braccio “perché non lo stai guardando da quando è arrivato. Perché non gli hai buttato frecciatine da quando è arrivato. Perché alla festa non lo hai protetto. Me lo sto immaginando”

”Che significa? Ho protetto anche te, significa che te voglio trombà?”

”Non hai risposto sul resto”

Lei poggiò i gomiti sulle scalinate posteriori “No dai non ci credo” disse, mettendosi una mano sugli occhi.

”Cosa?”

“Guarda”

Filippo sposta lo sguardo dalla rossa alla piscina. C’era Elia senza maglia, con lo skate in mano che li salutava “CIAO FILIPPO” urlò, facendosi sentire anche dagli alberi, e subito dopo “PORCOD-“

Giovanni gli era venuto sopra con lo skate e lo aveva buttato a terra.

Filippo, chiaramente, corse dal giovane, che era a terra e non si muoveva.

”Ma che cazzo hai fatto, deficiente. Alzati” disse freddo “oh, ho detto alzati” subito dopo “Elia, santo cielo alzati”

Si inginocchiò davanti al giovane che non voleva dare segni di vita. E se li aveva ucciso per sbaglio.

Giovanni rimase di pietra, e li raggiunsero anche Nico e Marti, tranne Eva, che era rimasta sugli spalti.

”Eli...” disse Filippo, quasi in lacrime.

”BAH!” urlò alzandosi di scatto, facendo saltare di paura Filippo e gli altri. Eva lo sapeva, ne aveva già parlato con Elia ed erano d’accordo.

”Rincoglionito” disse freddo Filippo, asciugandosi un occhio da una lacrima che stava per uscire.

“Stavi piangendo?” chiese Elia, curioso e con un sorriso da coglione stampato in faccia.

”Fottiti” disse, alzandosi cercando di andare via.

”Dai, era uno scherzo!” Disse Elia, alzandosi e prendendo la mano di Filippo “non volevo ti arrabbiassi” disse a bassa voce, forse aveva capito di aver esagerato.

“Tranquillo” disse, alla fine sapeva che era ancora un ragazzino “davvero, non me la sono presa”

* * *

**22:50**

“Sono quasi le 11, divrei riportarti a casa”

”No, non ascoltare Filippo, era solo scena”

”Non so, non vorrei farmelo nemico”

”E come mai?” sorrise dolcemente Eleonora.

”Beh, se dovessi mai entrare a casa tua non vorrei mai sentirmi dire “mi fai schifo, vai via da mia sorella”, no?”

”Credimi, non è così. Ha ventiquattro anni ma si comporta come se ne avesse dodici, ma farebbe qualsiasi cosa per vedermi felice”

”E tu con me sei felice?”

”Certo, non sai da quanto sogno questo momento” disse il riccio, accoccolandosi sulla spalla della ragazza, che allungò un braccio per averlo più vicino “e tu?”

”Sì, mi fai sentire bene, ma vorrei non nascondermi”

”Non farlo”

”Non vorrei ferire Silvia”

”Se è tua amica lo accetterà”

”Lo so, per-“

Eleonora fu interrotta dal telefono, era Eva “Eva, dimmi”

”Ti prego devi venire allo spazio”

”Perché? Eva che è successo?”

”Hanno aggredito tuo fratello e Gio” 

Eva stava piangendo, era terrorizzata “Okay, calma, mandami la posizione e arrivo”

Agganciò il telefono e aprì lo sportello della macchina “dove vai?”

”Prendo un taxi, hanno aggredito di nuovo mio fratello”

”Rimani, ti accompagno io, amore”

Eleonora sospirò e chiuse lo sportello, accendendo il telefono e dando la posizione a Edoardo. Lui sapeva benissimo che era successo.

* * *

Quando Ele ed Edoardo arrivarono trovarono una scena raccapricciante, Eva che piangeva sulle gradinate con Giovanni e Filippo steso a terra con del sangue che gli usciva da naso, Elia e Martino erano chinati a terra, mentre Niccolò era al telefono a chiamare un ambulanza.

”Che è successo?!” urlò la sorella, correndo la Filippo “come stai?”

”Benissimo non vedi? Sto così bene che ho una gamba rotta!” urlò sia per la rabbia che per il dolore

”Come hai fatto? Che è successo?”

Martino sospirò ”Sono venuti tre ragazzi con una spranga, hanno colpito Giovanni e Filippo ha cercato di mettersi in mezzo”

”Per difendere me, hanno cercato di colpirmi in testa”

”Ma hanno colpito me, in testa” aggiunse Filippo. In tutto questo aveva la mano stretta a quella di Elia, come se gli desse forza. Era ancora cosciente, anche se sproloquiava ogni tanto per la confusione.

”Erano i ragazzi di Piazza Giochi” Edoardo s’intromise “dove ti fa male?” Gli chiese.

”Sto morendo” disse, girando la testa verso Eia.

Dopo Edoardo fece un po’ di pressione sulla gamba sinistra, e Filippo saltò per il dolore, urlando e poggiandosi un un gomito, anche quello dolorante “hai una gamba rotta, riesco a sentire l’osso”

“Oh Gesù mio” disse Eleonora, mettendosi le mani nei capelli”

”L’ambulanza sta arrivando, dobbiamo spostarlo sulle gradinate”

”NO! Che ambulanza, riesco a camminare” in un certo modo riuscì a trovare la forza di spostarli, ma quando cercò di alzarsi cadde, sbattendo il mento.

“Aiutami” ordinò Edoardo a Martino. Lo presero in braccio e lo spostarono verso le gradinate, dove c’era Eva che cercava di riprendersi. Eleonora vide Giovanni da vicino, aveva il naso sanguinante e una mano livida.

Non passo molto dall’arrivo del pronto soccorso, che caricò Filippo sulla barella “non lasciatemi solo” disse, con la mano ancora attorcigliata a quella di Elia.

”Può salire solo un parente”

Tutti guardarono Eleonora, ma, inaspettatamente, disse “Elia è suo cugino, va bene lo stesso?”

“Che dici, Ele?” gli sussurrò Edoardo all’orecchio.

Il medico annuì e fece salire Elia in ambulanza. “È in arrivo anche la polizia, rimanete qui, okay?”

Chiudendo le porte, l’ambulanza partì, lasciando i ragazzi soli, al buio.


	7. No Hero

_**Mercoledì 8 Aprile 2019, 13:45** _

Elia ripensava spesso a quello che era successo pochi giorni prima: un’uscita tranquilla è finita in tragedia. Lui rimase con Filippo sia in ambulanza che in ospedale, nonostante il giorno dopo avesse scuola. 

Ascoltò ogni singola parola del dottore, aveva avuto una tibia lussata e il polso destro fratturato. Per fortuna il trauma cranico era mediocre, ma non meno preoccupante, avrebbe avuto un forte mal di testa per i giorni successivi, ma ancora non ci credeva che Filippo si fosse sacrificato pur di mantenerlo in salvo. Era già successo alla festa, ma se l’era cavata solo con un taglio sullo zigomo, ora invece la situazione era molto più seria ed era rimasto in ospedale per due giorni.

Quella giornata lo avrebbero dimesso, ed Elia aveva deciso di fare una sorpresa al suo “eroino”.

Era fuori dal cancello della scuola i Contrabbandieri stavano parlando di andare a fare una partita di calcetto nel pomeriggio, ma Elia rifiutò, senza dare molte spiegazioni, congedandosi poco dopo, i camminando verso casa di Filippo.

Nel frattempo si era fermato al supermercato a prendere due confezioni di sushi, sapeva che Sava ne andava pazzo, ma mentre stava ler oagare sentì il rumore di una notifica, era di instagram. In realtà erano ben quattro:

a **emmacovittii** piace la tua foto 

a **emmacovittii** piace la tua foto

a **emmacovittii** piace la tua foto 

**emmacovittii:** hey 😉

Emma era l’ex, tra molte virgolette, di Martino, che lo costrinse a fare coming out dopo averla rifiutata. Soggetto pericoloso, ma aveva detto più volte di amare i gay, quindi forse anche solo un’amicizia di stava.

 **santini.el:** ehi

Dopo aver pagato, si diresse fuori dal supermercato e quando controllò le notifiche, la ragazza aveva già risposto.

 **emmacovitti:** tutto bene?😊

 **santini.el:** sì, grazie. Tu?

 **emmacovittii:** bene, grazie. Non so se ti ricordi di me.

 **santini.el:** l’ex di Marti, giusto?

 **emmacovittii:** beh, non proprio ex, lui stava con quello

 **santini.el:** comunque, ti serve niente?

 **emmacovittii:** volevo solo parlare un po’. Mi sembri abbastanza interessante.

La prima cosa che fece Elia fu fare lo screen e mandarlo subito a Martino, scrivendo “guarda chi si rifà vedere 😂”

* * *

**14:30**

  
Ormai era arrivato sotto casa di Filippo, sapendo che non si poteva muovere dal letto, aprì la porta con la chiave che si trovava sotto lo zerbino, lo conosceva troppo bene.

Fece le scale e arrivò in salotto, non c’era nessuno, probabilmente Eleonora era da Silvia, o da Eva. Continuò a camminare fino ad arrivare in camera di Filippo, che dormiva beato, con la gamba ingessata fuori dalle coperte. Indossava solo un paio di boxer e un paio di calzini.

Lui decise di svegliarlo con il solletico ai piedi, sapeva che il giovane lo soffriva molto, infatti le sue prime parole furono “Ele sei una puttana”, coprendosi la testa con il cuscino e ritirando il piede.

”Non sono Eleonora”

La voce maschile di Elia lo chiamò, si alzò di scatto, con ancora gli occhi stanchi e i capelli arruffati “Eli, come hai fatto?”

”So dove nascondi le chiavi”

”Tu me fai paura” disse, buttandosi di nuovo sul cuscino e guardando il soffitto “perché sei qui? Non dovresti essere a casa a studiare? O a mangiare?”

Estrasse due cestini di vimini dalla busta della spesa, poggiandone una sulla pancia di Filippo, che era steso a guardare il soffitto. Si sedette di scatto, il SUO Elia gli aveva portato il sushi a casa. Si sentiva commosso, così commosso che lo portò a sé in un forte abbraccio, per poi staccarsi per il fastidio alla gamba.

“Ho portato anche i libri” disse, sorridendo.

”Ti stai a trasferi’ a casa mia?”

”Se nom disturbo” disse, aprendo il cestello con i sushi roll al suo interno “ti ho preso il sashimi, so che ti piace”

”È il mio preferito” disse, aprendo la confezione di bacchette cinesi “ti direi di spostarci in cucina, ma non riesco a muovere”

”Se vuoi ti posso aiutare”

”No, mangiamo a letto, mio infermiere” guardò un ultima volta il sushi “davvero, non avresti dovuto”

”Ti sei fatto rompere una gamba per me, ti sei rotto il polso per me, ti sei fatto prendere a sprangate al posto mio. Sei il mio eroino” il giovane sorrise alla fine, facendo arrossire il ragazzo dai capelli rosa “però il mento te lo sei rotto per colpa tua, perché non sai stare fermo”

”Non è vero... okay sì, è vero” Filippo lo guardò un’ultima volta e gli disse “c’è un solo problema”

”Cosa?”

Filippo non rispose, alzò solo la mano sinistra, quella fasciata che non poteva muovere.

”Sei mancino”

”Non riesco a mangiare con la destra”

Elia si avvicinò all’amico infermo, prendendo un pezzo di sashimi con le mani “sei un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, chissà che hai fatto con quella mano”

”Zitto e mangia” scherzò Elia, imboccandolo e dolo prendendo un boccone del suo.

Elia inzuppò il sashimi nella salsa di soia e dopo imboccò di nuovo Filippo, questa gli bloccò la mano e gli leccò le dita “ti pulisco anche” disse sorridendo, ma dentro di lui voleva dire “ho un’erezione”


	8. it’s such a shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filippo è costretto a casa dopo una violenta aggressione, ma per fortuna c’è Elia, che igni giorno lo va a trovare e passa il pomeriggio, la sera, e alcune volte anche la notte assieme a lui. Tutto ciò finché non si fa vivo un personaggio dato per “morto” dopo la storia di Martino, Emma Covitti.

_**Venerdì** _ **17** _**Aprile 2019, 18:30** _

Le cose tra Filippo ed Elia procedevano alla grande.

Il ragazzo si stava riprendendo ed era guarito quasi completamente, tranne per una fasciatura sia alla gamba sinistra che al polso sinistro, ed Elia si è sempre dimostrato disponibile per lui, anche durante il periodo della convalescenza, non erano poche le notti che Elia passava a studiare a casa Sava, mentre il bambinone cercava disperatamente sue attenzioni ed Eleonora li guardava divertiti, alcune volte persino con Incanti, che passava in segreto le notti a casa di Ele. Ma tutto quello che succedeva a casa Sava rimaneva a casa Sava. Né Filippo né Elia avrebbero detto niente agli altri.

Era il Venerdì Santo, giorno importante per la famiglia di Elia, ma lui decise di passarla in modo diverso dagli altri anni; aveva intenzione di passare da Filippo per andare a fare un giro per Roma Vecchia, doveva fare una relazione sull’ispirazione di Machiavelli per I Discorsi, e ne voleva approfittare per fare qualcosa di noioso assieme a qualcuno che l’avrebbe resa divertente. Ma non tutto andò secondo i piani.

Emma gli aveva scritto.

**emmacovittii:** ehiii ☺️☺️

Era indeciso se rispondere o lasciar perdere, ma alla fine rispose

**santini.el: 😊**

Non se la sentiva di aggiungere altro, sapeva dove voleva andare a parare. E non le avrebbe dato un contentino. Ma dopo quello che aveva passato nell’ultima settimana con suo padre, decise che forse non era male non creare ulteriori problemi in famiglia

* * *

_**Lunedì 13 Aprile 2019, 21:30  
  
** _

Elia era appena tornato dopo il primo giorno di libertà di Filippo, era una giornata calda e i due erano andati a prendere un gelato a Roma Centro, per passare una giornata diversa dopo la convalescenza del giovane. Filippo ne approfittò per ricominciare a camminare, nonostante provasse ancora un leggero dolore, ma nonostante ciò guarì molto in fretta, forse merito anche del suo medico personale.

Una giornata delle più belle che i due abbiano passato insieme, a fine serata Filippo riaccompagnò Elia a casa di sua padre, che non distava molto da casa sua, e lo salutò con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia. Mai Elia si sarebbe aspettato che un gesto così puro avrebbe causato problemi a una terza persona. Proprio suo padre.

Aveva assistito scandalizzato alla scena dei due ragazzi, ed era pronto a cantargliene quattro.

Appena il giovane entrò disse “ciao papà” con un tono spensierato, facendo cadere lo zaino a terra e dirigendosi verso camera sua.

”Tu. Fermo”

Elia lo guardò stranito.

”Chi era?”

”Chi era chi?”

”Chi era quel ricchione che ti ha baciato?”

”Papà ma che stai dicendo”

Si avvicinò al figlio, prendendolo per la camicia “ho detto: chi. era”

”F-Filippo, papà”

”E chi è questo Filippo?”

”Un amico, papà”

Il tono di Elia era cambiato, da spensierato era diventato preoccupato e mortificato. Non avrebbe dovuto scoprire di Filippo. Non così. Non in quel momento. Non stavano neanche insieme.

”Non mi dire che sei...”

”Papà...” sospirò. Non concluse la frase, non era abbastanza sfrontato o coraggioso per farlo. Non negò la sua sessualità e questo bastò al padre “papà, parlami”

”Che vuoi che ti dica? Vuoi che ti dica _bravo figliolo, sei proprio un bel frocione, anche il tuo amico, una perfetta coppia di rotti in culo?_ vuoi che ti dica questo, Elia? Vuoi che ti dica che mi sento un fallimento come padre? Vuoi che dica quanto mi fai schifo in questo momento? Vuoi che ti dica quanto non vorrei averti in casa in questo momento?”

Elia iniziò a sentire i suoi occhi bagnarsi di lacrime, rimase immobile, di pietra, non riusciva neanche a parlare “pa-papà non mi dire questo?”

”E che vuoi che ti dica?!” urlò, tirandogli un pugno nello stomaco per la rabbia “questo è quello che ti meriti”

Elia rimase a terra per qualche minuto, stringendosi lo stomaco, non tanto per il dolore fisico ma per quello che gli aveva detto il padre. Come se non avesse già danneggiato il figlio abbastanza aggiunse “di’ al ricchioncello che se li vedo ancora vicino a te gli rompo l’osso del collo, e non sto scherzando. Ora, non fare la checca e torna in camera, non era così forte”

Non osò neanche alzarsi, o prendere il telefono, o rispondere a Filippo.

Passò la notte sul pavimento.

* * *

_**Venerdì 17, 16:20** _

**  
emmacovittii:** sai, è sa un po’ che ci scriviamo

 **emmacovittii:** che ne dici se ci vedessimo uno di questi giorni?😉

 **santini.el:** certo ☺️

 **emmacovittii:** quando verresti? Facciamo una passeggiata a Roma se ti va

 **santini.el:** anche ora se non ci sono problemi 🙂

 **emmacovittii:** certo che no 🥰 ti aspetto in piazza de popolo

 **santini.el:** il tempo di prepararmi e sono da te

 **emmacovitti:** 😋😜

**santini.el: 🥰**

Quando uscì da Instagram si accorse di una notifica su whatsapp, era di Filippo e risaliva alle 12.

 _**sava💝:** _ _quindi per oggi?❤️_

Per la prima volta, da quando Emma iniziò a scrivergli, si trovò in difficoltà.

_guarda fili, oggi ho da fare con mia sorella, se vuoi ci vediamo domani 💛_

E senza pensarci: invio.

Visualizzato.

Per fortuna (sua) rispose subito

 _**sava💝:** _ _🙁_

_**sava💝:** è da lunedì che non ci vediamo. Tutto ok?_

La sua risposta fu “sì tranq” e dopo spense la connessione dati, non voleva sentire Filippo dopo quello che era successo con suo padre.

Subito dopo si pettinò e andò da Emma.

* * *

Filippo, come sempre, uscì con Martino e Niccolò quella sera, facendo un giro alla gay street e subito dopo a prendere qualcosa da bere al Baretto.

”Voi sapete che è successo a Elia? Non lo vedo da lunedì e oggi mi ha dato buca”

”Mi sembra strano, non è da lui” ammise Martino, mentre carezzava i capelli di Niccolò.

”Che ti ha detto?” chiese Niccolò prendendo un sorso dal suo angelo azzurro.

”Che aveva da fare con sua sorella”

”Oh, magari è vero”

”O magari si è stancato di me”

”Perché dici così? È stato con te per tutto il periodo con il gesso”

Filippo tirò indietro la testa e tirò un sospiro, in quel momento Martino chiese “a Pasquetta stiamo a Bracciano da Gio, tu ci sei?”

”Non so, torna mamma da Padova, ma farò di tutto per esserci”

”Vedi cosa riesci a fare, c’è anche Elia, magari riesci a parlargli di persona”

Se solo avesse aspettato due minuti, Martino si sarebbe rimangiato tutto, guardando lo schermo del telefono lesse una notifica da Elia

 _ **Elia:**_ a Pasquetta c’è anche Emma con noi

 _ **Martino:**_ ma ti sei rincoglionito? E Filippo?

 _ **Elia:**_ Filippo cosa?

 _ **Martino:**_ c’è anche lui

 _ **Elia:**_ vale a dire che gliela presenterò. Devo dire che abbiamo molto in comune io e lei ☺️

Martino fece la cosa più saggia, non rispose, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, sia perché sapeva sarebbe andata a finire in tragedia, e sia perché sapeva di Elia ed Emma dallo stesso giorno in cui iniziarono a scriversi.

”Devo andare al bagno” disse Martino, usando la scusa per poter parlare con Elia.

Si chiuse a chiave e lasciò Niccolò conversare con Filippo

Fece il numero di Elia più volte, ma solo alla terza rispose.

“Ehi, dimmi Marti”

”Sei impazzito?”

”Perché?”

”Con Emma! Cazzo!”

”Sei geloso perché è la tua ex?”

”No, cazzo, sono incazzato perché fai star male Filippo”

Elia si lasciò sfuggire una risatina “Ne parli come se fosse lui il tuo ragazzo”

”Possibile che non capisci? Te lo dico perché Niccolò mi ha fatto stare malissimo quando l’ho visto con Maddalena, e tu cosa fai? Porti Emma a casa di Gio! Ne hai parlato con lui almeno”

”Certo, mi ha augurato buona paccata”

”Guarda, forse è meglio se la finiamo qui” disse, chiudendo la chiamata e uscendo dal bagno.

”Ci hai messo un po’” disse Niccolò, strofinandogli lo stomaco come si sedette di nuovo “Non ti è piaciuto quello che ho cucinato”

”Tutto delizioso, giuro” sorrise, baciandolo.


	9. you will always be the one that got away

_**Lunedì 22 Aprile 2019, 7:30** _

Proprio come la Pasquetta del mese precedente, Eva e Gio erano arrivati prima degli altri per sistemare casa, ma questa volta senza romanticismo, o nihilismo, solo come amici che devono sistemare la casa per Pasquetta.

A loro si aggiunsero subito Filippo ed Eleonora, che avevano preparato sia da mangiare che portato abbastanza alcool da stare bene per due giorni.

Aprendo la prima birra alle 7:30 del mattino, Filippo e Giovanni brindarono a “Pasquetta 2k19”, mentre Eva ed Eleonora parlavano delle ultime novità di entrambe. O meglio, della relazione di Ele con Edoardo, forse quel giorno avrebbe detto tutta la verità a Silvia, perché effettivamente ormai ne erano tutti a conoscenza.

La prossima ad arrivare fu Federica, accompagnata da Sana e Silvia, avevano portato le casse dell’impianto stereo. Le seguì anche Luchino

Gli ultimi, o meglio penultimi, ad arrivare furono Martino e Niccolò.

A differenza di 3 ore erano quasi tutti presenti, tranne per Elia ed Emma.

Si riunirono tutti sulla piccola spiaggetta che si affacciava sul lago di Bracciano, mancava solo Elia con la chitarra.

”Silvia” Ele chiamò l’amica come vide che guardava il calmo lago “ti posso parlare?”

”Certo” disse la bionda, alzandosi e camminando con Eleonora.

”Dimmi tutto”

”Non so come dirtelo, però...”

”Stai con Edoardo”

Questo fece rimanere Eleonora senza parole, non se lo aspettava “c-come lo sai”

“Me lo ha detto lui, alla festa del Liceo”

”Scusami, io... te lo volevo dire, sul serio, ma...”

”Non c’è problema, davvero” Silvia fece un sorriso genuino “e poi... Luchino non è tanto male. È dolce”

Eleonora portò l’amica in un abbraccio “da quanto state insieme?”

”Quasi un mese”

Eleonora era ancora preoccupata di aver ferito Silvia “scusami”

”Non ti devi scusare per quello che provi, sul serio. Sapevo che la mia era solo una stupida fissa. Se lo ami va benissimo così, io per lui non provo nien-“

Ma le due ragazze furono interrotte da Niccolò “avete visto Filippo?”

”No, perché? Che è successo?” chiese Eleonora preoccupata.

”Elia è successo. Si è presentato con Emma”

”Emma Covitti?” domandò Silvia “l’ex di Marti?”

“Sì” disse Nicco, guardandosi intorno.

”E scusa cosa c’entra con Filippo?”

Niccolò scosse la testa e continuò a camminare per il boschetto cercando Filippo.

”Mi puoi spiegare che succede tra Elia e Filippo? E perché Emma?”

* * *

Filippo era ritornato alla baita di Gio, chiudendosi in bagno e poggiando la testa sulla porta, lasciando qualche lacrima scendere dai suoi occhi. “Perché,Elia? Perché lo dovevi fare a me?” continuava a ripetersi

Appena Eleonora era andata a parlare con Silvia, Elia arrivò, preso per mano con Emma, e tanto bastò per farlo andare fuori di testa. Dopo neanche cinque minuti i due iniziarono a limonare duro sull’asciugamani, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Mentre Giovanni non pensava niente, Eva e Niccolò si girarono per guardare Filippo: aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse, le labbra tremavano e non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Si alzò senza dire niente e si incamminò verso la baita. Eva parlò con Martino e Niccolò. Dovevano fare qualcosa, mandare via Emma, come minimo.   
  
E ora Filippo era seduto sul pavimento del bagno, a piangere e pensare a tutto quello che hanno passato insieme lui ed Elia.

Però la sua riflessione fu bloccata da dei colpetti alla porta “chi c’è?” chiese una voce maschile.

”Chi sei?” chiese a sua volta Filippo tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

”Filippo sei tu? Sono Edoardo”

”Sei solo?”

”Sì”

E solo allora gli aprì la porta “che è successo, perché piangi?”

Filippo prese degli strappi di carta igienica e si soffiò il naso “niente, tranquillo”

”Come niente? Sembra che ti hanno rotto la gamba di nuovo”

“Che ci fai qui?”

”Volevo fare una sorpresa a Ele... ma tu non mi hai risposto”

Il ragazzo più vecchio ci mise un po’ a rispondere, ma alla fine disse “Elia”

”Che è successo a Elia?” ma visto che non rispondeva, singhiozzava, riformulò la domanda “che ha fatto Elia?”

”S’è portato ‘na zoccola! Ecco che ha fatto!”

”Aspetta, in che senso ‘ha portato una zoccola’?”

”S’è portato quella zoccola della Covitti. Io pensavo...”

”Edoardo” era Eleonora, sorpresa di vedere suo fratello e il suo ragazzo in bagno “Filippo”

”Tranquilla, non ho scopato “capeli de merda”, mi ha trovato in bagno”

Eleonora si lasciò sfuggire una risata “si può sapere che fine hai fatto? Eravamo tutti in pensiero? Niccolò ti sta cercando da un’ora”

”Ora mi avete trovato”

Eleonora scosse la testa e si sedette anche lei sul pavimento con suo fratello e il suo ragazzo, il quale l’abbracciò.

”Dovete proprio scopare davanti a me?”

I due si misero a ridere e dopo Edoardo gli chiese “ami Elia, giusto?”

”Vedo che te ne sei trovato uno intelligente”

Filippo. Anche mentre piangeva riusciva a essere sarcastico come pochi.

“Sì, lo amo, mi fidavo di lui e pensavo ricambiasse”

”E scusa, perché non gli parli?”

Filippo scosse la testa “vuoi che li chiamiamo noi?” chiese la sorella, preoccupata.

Scosse la testa una seconda volta “lasciatemi solo un attimo... voglio dormirci su”

I due fidanzati si guardarono e annuirono. Eleonora lo abbracciò come faceva lui quando lei si sentiva sola, mentre Edoardo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla “dai, che sei forte”

Dopo di che raggiunsero gli altri.

* * *

**Al lago**

”Non so, anche se mi hai trattata di merda, fa sempre un bell’effetto vedere due gay così belli insieme” Emma disse, accoccolandosi al braccio di Elia, mentre lui guardava l’orizzonte, perso nei suoi pensieri.

”Wow, non pensavo che alla tua ragazza piacessero i ricchioni” disse Niccolò sorridendo. 

Era una chiara frecciatina, il cui messaggio arrivò chiaro e tondo ad Elia. In realtà, a nessuno di loro andava a genio Emma, soprattutto a Niccolò.

“Se vuoi c’è un altro ragazzo che sta con noi, fa parte dell’arcigay, ogni tanto gli servirebbe aiuto”

”Il ragazzo che è corso via?”

”Sì, sicuramente ha ricevuto una chiamata urgente dall’università”

Martino ed Elia ascoltavano alla conversazione, Elia era diventato di pietra alle frecciatine di Niccolò, ma Martino era quello che non capiva dove volesse andare a parare “se volete comunque, potete venire con noi al Baretto qualche volta. Filippo porta sempre qualche amico che incontra su Grindr”

Elia si stava innervosendo e Niccolò lo aveva capito, puntava sul fargli venire i sensi di colpa.

”Oh, si chiama Filippo?” chiese sorpresa “Io chiamarei mio figlio Filippo, è un nome che adoro”

”E adorerai anche lui, adora le fraciarole”

Martino diede un leggero colpo alla schiena di Niccolò, stava davvero esagerando e lo poteva leggere negli occhi di Elia. Erano intrisi in un misto di rabbia e tristezza, e soprattutto sensi di colpa.

”Amore tutto bene?” chiese Emma.

”Sì” rispose freddo “vado a prendere una birra”

Niccolò alzò la mano “anche una per me e Marti. Fredde”

Niccolò non si era mai e poi mai comportato in quel modo con qualcuno, e tantomeno con Elia, che ha sempre reputato un amico. Ma si sentiva in un certo senso debitore nei confronti di Filippo, perché era riuscito a fare da Cupido tra lui e Martino, e voleva solo che entrambi ammettessero i loro sentimenti RECIPROCI, senza bambinate.


	10. the blackest day

_**Sabato 1 Giugno 2019, 20:30** _

Dopo Pasquetta la situazione non poteva solo che peggiorare;

Elia stava ancora insieme a Emma, lui diceva a tutti di trovarsi bene, ma lo sapeva pure lui di non essere a suo agio con lei: caratteri troppo differenti, ideali troppo diversi e pensieri troppo discostanti. Aveva perso i contatti con Giovanni per colpa di Emma, e si era allontanato da Martino e Niccolò, sempre per colpa di Emma. Ogni singola azione doveva essere monitorata dalla ragazza.

Filippo continuava la sua vita, mattina studio, pomeriggio Grindr e la sera uscita con le ragazze. Ma era diventato parecchio difficile per lui fare qualcosa che non gli ricordasse Elia: TUTTO. Amava ogni singola cosa che faceva, anche il suo letto gli ricordava del ragazzino di cui si era innamorato.

Eleonora era già in crisi con Edoardo, per colpa del fratello Andrea, che non fece altro che rovinare la loro relazione: prima facendola ubriacare, approfittandone e fotografandola nuda. Tutto, per sua fortuna si sistemò, ma i primi di maggio furono giorni d’inferno. Si mise a piangere persino in diretta radio!

Un periodo tosto per tutti, ma in particolare per i fratelli Sava, anche se teoricamente le cose tra Edoardo ed Eleonora erano tornate anche più forti di prima. Filippo era il problema, si comportava come uno stronzo per nascondere il fatto di essere deluso e rammaricato da quello che aveva fatto Elia.

Ma era arrivato il primo di Giugno, giorno del compleanno di Martino, o meglio, del diciottesimo di Martino. Aveva programmato una festa tra amici intimi, ma i ragazzi decisero di fargli una festa a sorpresa in spiaggia, approfittando de caldo prematuro e del bel tempo.

Chiaramente, anche Filippo era invitato, e sapeva benissimo sarebbero stati presenti anche Emma ed Elia. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non rovinare la festa alla sua Rose.

Si stava preparando in camera, silenzioso, troppo silenzioso, angosciato e pensieroso. Eleonora se n’era accorta “Fili”

”Amò”

”Tutto okay?”

”Sì, tutto okay” dopo si girò verso la sorella “la metto o non la metto la maglietta sotto la camicia?”

”Fanno 30 gradi la sera, io direi di non metterla”

Annui e lasciò cadere la maglietta bianca sul letto, abbottonandosi la camicia lilla “tu vieni vestita così?”

Eleonora si guardò: camicetta bianca a maniche corte “scusa, cosa c’è di male”

”No, niente, niente. Se la festa fosse è al Vaticano il travestimento da suora ti riuscirebbe” si avvicinò alla sorella, sbottonandole un bottone “e mostra un po’ queste tette, che mamma te le ha date. E togliti quei jeans, stiamo andando in spiaggia non a Roma Centro”

”Vedo che metabolizzi in fretta” commentò, riabbottonandosi la camicetta “perché hai gli occhiali da sole alle 8”

”Stile, amò, possibile che te devo spiegà tutto?”

Fece un passo indietro e mise il braccio intorno al collo della sorella “ora noi aspettiamo edo e poi ‘nnamo, ci vedranno e penseranno che semo la coppia più figa de Roma”

Ele si lasciò scappare una risata “e edo?”

”L’autista, scusa. Finché non mi arriva la nuova broom broom siamo vincolati ai suoi porci comodi” guardò l’orologio “mmazza oh, quanto è etero, so’ le 8 e mezza, nun se move?”

”Rilassati sta arrivando” e subito dopo sentirono il campanello “è arrivato”

“Lo hai preso il regalo?” Urlò Filippo dall’altra parte della stanza, come Eleonora aprì al suo ragazzo, salutandolo con un bacio.

”Aiutami te, è iperattivo questa sera, non lo sopporto”

”È normale, vedrà Elia questa” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

”Ti ho sentito!” urlò da camera sua. Che orecchie sopraffini.

* * *

La spiaggia era a Ostia, che in quel periodo era abbandonata, quindi non ci sarebbero stati grossi problemi con la musica, l’alcol, l’erba e il resto.

Quando i Sava es Edoardo arrivarono, c’era già Silvia, assieme a Fede e a Nicco, che stavano preparando i tavoli per mettere tutti gli alcolici e il cibo, mentre toccava ai Contrabbandieri portare Martino con l’inganno a mare.

Quel giorno gli avevano “dato buca” tutti, persino Niccolò, quindi Giovanni trovò coscienzioso portarlo al mare con i ragazzi per sollevargli il morale.

Alla fin fine avevano organizzato una festa aperta, chiunque poteva venire, al contrario delle aspettative di Martino, che mai si sarebbe aspettato una festa, non dopo un anno così travagliato per lui e i suoi amici. Il piano era anche quello di dormire in spiaggia tutti insieme. Insomma, si prevedeva una festa con i controcazzi.

Filippo stava aiutando Federica e Silvia a portare le casse di birra, di vodka e di alcol vario in spiaggia, quando vide arrivare Elia, solo, accompagnato solo dalla sua chitarra. Salutò tutti, ma quando arrivò il turno di Filippo, il ragazzo con i capelli biondi cambiò direzione dello sguardo, fingendo di essere stato chiamato da Edoardo. Come i bambini, un atteggiamento non nuovo a chi lo conosceva, e si dà il caso lo conoscano tutti. Potevano tagliare la tensione con un coltello, se solo ne avessero avuto uno.  
  
Subito dopo arrivarono Eva e Sana con le tende da montare “uomini fatevi avanti” disse Sana, lasciando cadere tutto sulla sabbia “e fate in fretta, Giovanni è a venti minuti di distanza”

Elia non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal biondino, che cercava di aiutare Edoardo a montare la tenda “questa è per Marti e Nicco, giusto?” chiese Filippo “in qualche modo dovranno scopare ‘sta notte” Nicco si fece scappare una risata rumorosa “ops, scusa Rose numero 2”

”Quelle tende dovranno tornare da me in qualche modo” precisò Sana.

”Dai, poi le lavi, è sb-“

Sana gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla “e muoviti, ne dobbiamo montare altre tre. Anzi, dovete. Quindi, Elia vai ad aiutarli”

Edoardo si sentiva come un terzo incomodo “dai Nicco, vieni”, solo per non sentire frecciatine come a Pasquetta. Poco sapeva che il giovane dal sorriso ammaliante era peggio di Elia e Filippo messi insieme.

”Come mai niente Emma?” chiese Niccolò, mentre alzava il palo della tenda.

”Abbiamo litigato” ammise il giovane, sentendo una risatina da parte di Filippo, che era proprio davanti a lui “le cose non vanno bene”

”Mi dispiace” rispose Filippo.

”A me no. Non c’è amore”

Filippo non rispose, aveva già sentito abbastanza “alza il telo” ordinò a Elia.

E dopo che anche la seconda tenda era montata, passarono alla terza e poi alla quarta. Fecero un semicerchio con le tende, perché l’idea di Niccolò era quella di fare un falò al centro, come nei film di Hollywood.

I ragazzi corsero subito a cercare della legna in un boschetto là vicino, racimolando un bel po’ di legna da ardere e di pietre per arginare il fuoco.

Ma la legna non era ancora abbastanza, Filippo si offrì di andare a raccogliere qualche altro tronco, ma non si aspettava che qualcuno lo stesse seguendo.

Mentre era chinato a raccogliere un tronchetto sentì la voce che avrebbe voluto sentire “Fili” era Elia “hai due secondi?”

”Per cosa?” chiese girandosi, facendo finta di niente.

”Lo sappiamo entrambi, Fili”

”Non ti voglio sentir parlare”

”Invece lo farai”

”Ohoh, come siamo dominanti ‘sta sera. Sei così anche a letto con Em-“

”Fammi parlare, cazzo! Non essere sempre così egocentrico, porca troia”

“Hai tutta la mia attenzione” disse tranquillo, con la legna ancora in mani.

”Filippo, io non ti avrei mai voluto ferire”

Era serio. Gliene voleva parlare da un po’, e stava andando proprio come se li stava immaginando. Non aveva ansia di non essere capito, come capitò nei due mesi precedenti con Emma.

”Hai smesso di scrivermi da un giorno all’altro, e dopo una settimana ti vedo con quella. E ora hai anche la faccia di merda di dirmi di non avermi mai voluto ferire? Elia, cazzo, ci sono stato- ci sto male da aprile per questa cosa, perché non me ne hai parlato subito? Perché mi hai evitato per due mesi? Io con te ho condiviso una grande parte della mia vita. Di te mi sono fidati. Di te mi sono innamorato”

L’ultima parte lasciò sconcertato il giovane Elia, che non si aspettava una dichiarazione, questa era la parte inaspettata della conversazione, quella che non avrebbe mai immaginato. La parte più dolorosa è che lo stava guardando negli occhi nonostante la luce soffusa. Ancora più straziante è che riusciva a vedere una lacrima brillare attraverso la luce.

”Filippo, io sono stato benissimo con te, ma-“

”Ma sei etero. Avanti, dillo, feri-“

”Stai zitto per una volta. Sto parlando io”

Filippo fece cadere i legnetti e mise le braccia conserte contro il petto “ti ascolto” disse, tirando un grosso sospiro.

”Io non avevo veramente intenzione di farti del male... Devi sapere che l’ultimo giorno che siamo usciti... mio padre ci ha visti. Appena siamo tornati a casa si è incazzato e... mi ha colpito, per questo ho iniziato a uscire con Emma”

L’espressione di Filippo mutò, non era più fredda.

“Io non volevo trattarti così. Io non volevo perdere te, non volevo perdere Giovanni, non volevo litigare con Niccolò” Elia stava sul punto di esplodere, tirava su col naso per trattenere le lacrime “volevo essere _**normale**_ ”

Filippo si lanciò su di lui, abbracciandolo per farlo sfogare, e ci riuscì. Iniziò a grondare di lacrime fino a bagnare la camicia dell’altro ragazzo “ti amo, Filippo, cazzo, TI AMO!” urlò quasi, tirando colpetti leggeri sulla schiena di Filippo “non volevo, perdonami, sono una merda”

Filippo poteva sentire il suo corpo sciogliersi al tocco di Elia, che strofinava la faccia sull’incavatura del suo collo, tentando di asciugare le lacrime.

Ad un certo punto sentirono “AUGURI MARTI!”, era chiaro che la festa era iniziata.

Filippo offrì la camicia a Elia per asciugarsi le lacrime “andiamo, si staranno chiedendo dove siamo”

Elia seguì il biondino e diede gli auguri a Martino, che era rimasto molto sorpreso dalla festa “siete pazzi” ammise ansimando, camminò e vide quanti alcolici e cibo erano presenti “davvero, non dovevate”

”Tu non volevi festeggiare? Festeggiamo noi” disse Giovanni, abbracciando il proprio migliore amico “ti voglio bene, zi’ “

”È stata un’idea tua?”

”Di tutti” rispose Luchino “è stato un piano di tutti”

”Però perché ora Rose non saluta la sua altra Rose?” Domandò Filippo, spingendo Niccolò verso il suo ragazzo.

”Ti amo” gli disse Nicco, prima di baciarlo appassionatamente.

Subito dopo Martino e Niccolò furono innaffiati da una pioggia di prosecco, aperta da Giovanni “non vi preoccupate della puzza di alcol, tanto dormiamo tutti qua!”

Martino sorrise e ammirò il campeggio con tanto di falò che avevano creato.

* * *

E subito dopo s’iniziò a bere, nessuno rifiutò quella sera, neanche Eleonora, che una birra se la concesse.

E verso fine serata quasi tutti erano troppo ubriachi anche per rimanere in piedi. Martino e Niccolò si erano chiusi nella tenda a “giocare a scacchi”, Edoardo ed Eleonora erano stesi sulla sabbia ad ammirare le stelle, Giovanni ed Eva stavano parlando con Sana e Federica, mentre Luchino stava accoccolato su Silvia, la quale non sembrava disgustata o altro, era sdraiata con una birra in mano ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Elia decise di sedersi davanti al fuoco ler riscaldarsi, dato che stava iniziando a fare leggermente freddo, e il ragazzo lo soffriva tanto. Filippo si sedette accanto a lui, posando un asciugamani sulle loro spalle “ti stai divertendo?”

”Sì” affermò, continuando a guardare il fuoco.

”Non mi sembri convinto”

”Il fatto è che mi sento una merda da un po’ di tempo. Ho esagerato, volevo solo essere normale”

”Perché io non sono normale? Martino non è normale? Niccolò non è normale?”

”Tu sei normale, Eli, noi siamo normali. Tuo padre non è normale”

Il giovane si girò a guardarli negli occhi “il fatto è che... avrei sognato presentarti ai miei e dire _lui è il mio ragazzo_ , ma credo che ormai non vuoi avere più niente a che fare con me”

Filippo scosse la testa “ti sbagli, Elia. Io ti amo”

”Ti amo anche io, Filippo”

E per la prima volta da quando si sono conosciuti, sentirono il magnetismo tra le loro labbra, che si scontrarono in un bacio profondo, trasportato, ma tranquillo, senza fretta. I due crollarono sulla sabbia senza fermare il bacio. Fu Elia il primo a romperlo “entriamo in tenda? Sta iniziando a fare freddo”

Il biondo annuì e si chiusero in una delle tende vuote, stendendosi e usando l’asciugamani come coperta.

Elia guardò un’ultima volta Filippo in faccia, prima di baciarlo di nuovo e navigare con le mani sul suo corpo.

Filippo sapeva cosa voleva, lo sentiva e lo voleva anche lui, ma non lo avrebbe fatto. Gli bloccò le mani, che erano arrivate sui suoi boxers “No, Elia, non ora, non qui. Voglio che la tua prima volta sia speciale”

Elia annuì e immerse la testa nel collo di Filippo. Fu il sonno più bello dell’intero anno.


End file.
